Path of Peace
by RankoSaotome
Summary: Ranma has changed over the course of seven years, after a bad beating from Ryouga. Married, with a family, she has thrived. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Original OneShot

Path of Peace

By RankoSaotome

Disclaimer: Ranma Saotome and the Nerima Wrecking Crew are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi. I, in no way, shape, or form, own any of the characters used in this art of fandom.

- - - - - - -

She could remember it like it was only yesterday. The savage beating she had endured, the begging, the pleading, and all the pain. The pain of remorse, regret, and cowardace. It wasn't as bad as her daily fights though...

But it had hurt so much... And it was only one man needed to take her down from her high-horse.

Heh... Wasn't that what she herself had been? A horse, fighting against all that would attempt to tame her? No, she was the shell of the wild horse. She was merely a shadow of what HE was.

But, that's the price you pay for peace, isn't it? Sometimes destruction of the highest order is necessary for order to return.

But she could still see it, in her dreams, her nightmares. Her begging, her pleading for him to stop hitting her... The tears falling down her face... And yet he would not stop. He just wanted to beat her, to be the best, and he was so angry...

'Hibiki Ryouga... That thrashing you gave me still haunts my dreams...' She thought, getting out of bed. As she moved through her room, moving over to a small shrine in the corner, she kneeled before it.

Along the shrine were a few pictures of a boy she had nearly forgotten. Saotome Ranma, martial artist extraordinaire, in male form.

'Hibiki, you couldn't just leave it at the beating, could you? Had to lock me too...'

"Mama!"

All thoughts of those times, and her nightmares, left her immediately, as a bundle of energy with red hair flung itself into her arms. And as she held the little child in her arms, she began to think.

If Hibiki had not harmed her, she wouldn't be where she was today. A shrine priestess, giving people hopes and dreams of their own. With a family that loved her dearly.

Like the little bundle of energy in her arms.

"Yuriko, have you seen daddy today?"

"I thought he was with you, mama."

At those thoughts, Ranma blew a strand of hair out of her gaze, before turning a smile to her daughter. "He must be at work, then. How are you feeling this morning, dear? You had quite a fever yesterday..."

"I'm all better now, mama. Feel like... like..."

"A billion yen?"

"Yep!"

Ranma smiled once again, looking down at her red-headed child before scooting the girl out, claiming to need to get ready. As she closed the door, she sighed and put her back to the door, sliding down to the floor.

The door to the master bathroom opened.

Ranma looked up.

Into the loving eyes of her husband.

"I thought you were at work. I didn't hear the shower."

"I know. I heard Yuriko out here and had to wait to come back in."

"Why?"

"Forgot a change of clothes."

Ranma blinked, then a smile formed. That smile gave way to giggles, then to light laughter. "Is something funny, my wife?"

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about, my husband. After all, I love you just the way you are."

"As do I you, my dear." He said, before moving to the dresser to get some clothes.

And Ranma watched, as the father of her child got dressed. She couldn't believe that one of her rivals, one of her former enemies, would be the one she would love and cherish in life. But, alas, life works in many strange ways, and love keeps its secrets to itself.

But as she watched him, she could only think back into the past today.

"Is something on your mind, Ranma?"

"Just the past, dear."

He was silent for a few moments, before asking his question that she knew was on his mind. "The dreams again?"

She nodded her head. "Yes. Hibiki continues to haunt me, even after all these years..."

"It's not your fault he was killed for hurting you, Ranma."

"But..."

"Ranma, I want you to listen to me. No one has any right to blame you. Not Happosai, not Genma, Nodoka, the Tendos, Cologne, or Shampoo... Or any of the others... None have the rights to blame you. He used demonic resources to gain his power, and paid dearly once he won."

"But, I still feel that..."

"Ranma, please... What about... him?"

"Him?"

"Yes, him. What about him?"

"Oh... He has forgiven me, I only confess every time it becomes too much, but..."

"If he has forgiven you, then why can't you forgive yourself?"

"Myself, dear?"

"I will not have a wife of mine be depressive like that maniac. His death may have hurt you greatly, but think of what you gained."

And Ranma thought about it. And the many things that came to mind only began to piece it together.

"If I can forgive myself, I would do it right now. But please, dear... I did care. That may have been my mistake, I CARED..."

"Are you saying you shouldn't care about others anymore?"

"You're saying you should stop caring for others."

"Dear, you know well enough..."

"Ranma, you know it well enough too. It's been seven years... You have to let the past go. If you don't... I fear it'll begin to hurt you... And it might hurt Yuriko too."

"Yuriko..."

"If not for me, then for our daughter."

Ranma could only think on it. After everything, after it all...

And it could all only amount to null.

Closing her eyes, seeming to regain a light glow to her older features, she smiled. Opening her eyes, she regarded her husband.

"You know I'll do anything for you, my love."

"You know..."

"Hm?"

"The Urashimas next door might like to see their godchild again... If we send her over there... We could have a little time, just the two of us..."

The thought was oddly arousing to Ranma, as she finally, and long into her relationship, finally accepted the hand life had dealt her.

A pair of aces, and three sevens.

"I forgot to tell you..."

"Yes, my wife?"

"Woe ai ni, Muu Tsu."

"Woe ai ni, Ranma."

- - - - - - -

Just a little piece I thought up. It takes place, as said, seven years into the future of the end of Ranma 1/2. Ranma has changed, and I might write this in a more complete form later on. Maybe write up what happened to Ranma to cause him to be locked and how she fell for Mousse. I hope you all will enjoy it, and I hope you enjoyed this short piece. 


	2. Victim Saga 01

Path of Peace

By RankoSaotome

Disclaimer: Ranma Saotome and his crew are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi. In no way, shape, or form, do I own any part of that.

Since people liked the original one-shot so much... Let's make this a series! I hope to be able to keep the hold of, as many liked, enlightenment. Hope you enjoy.

- - - - - - -

Part 1

- - - - - - -

Just like switching channels;  
I was trying to escape from the reality before my eyes;  
Still not knowing the meaning of freedom;  
I'm held back by the rules I cannot see

I want to see what kind of future only I can build for myself;  
I cannot simply stop, so I call upon the hidden sun

GO TO THE LIGHT

I want a burning passion within me that is greater than anyone's;  
And have even distant dreams shine forth everywhere

GO TO THE LIGHT

I want to embrace a strength that can wipe away all frustrations;  
Over the many dawns;  
In order to find out what it is to be me

"To the Light"  
Theme song of Star Ocean EX

- - - - - - -

Saotome Ranma, the greatest martial artist in Nerima, was in pain. But it wasn't just the pain of the fight. It was the pain of being a victim, being completely powerless before a far superior opponent...

He, currently a she, glared up at her defeater, Hibiki Ryouga, with much contempt. She hated him for bringing her to her knees, for beating her... No, for BULLYING her.

She didn't know what happened, but she's suddenly weaker than Ryouga. A lot weaker. He was faster, stronger, tougher... And she didn't know how. What kind of inhuman training must he have done?

Ryouga, standing above her in triumph, pulled a small vial of... something purple from his pocket. Ranma didn't know what it was, but by the malicious intent on Ryouga's face, she knew the vial's contents could only do more harm to her. And as he pulled her off the ground, he finally spoke for the first time this encounter.

"I hope you're ready, girl..." Ryouga spoke, in a voice that sounded far too menacing and demonic to be Ryouga's voice. All the more reason she didn't want to find out what was in that vial.

But she couldn't get out of his grasp. All her body was was pain, and with all that pain came the feeling of helplessness that came from being a victim. And Saotome Ranma was not used to being a victim.

But she refused to speak. She knew, above all else, the second she opened her mouth to speak, Ryouga would pour that stuff down her throat. It might be poison, for all she knew!

"Answer me!"

Ranma refused to answer, but she was in no shape to get out of the way of his foot coming down on her throat when he suddenly dropped her. She gasped in pain, but quickly shut her mouth, should he try to pour it down her throat during that opportunity.

Finally, Ryouga pulled back his foot, and pulled her off the ground again. He started to squeeze, trying to force her to open her mouth.

Personally, Ranma would have rather suffocated before drinking that stuff, but the human body can only take so much. Eventually, his squeezing got tighter, and her mouth opened on human reflex, begging for air. He poured the stuff down her throat.

The stuff was sweet, tasteful, but yet left a burning when he then forced her to swallow it. She hated her body at that moment, as Ryouga grinned nastilly.

"Well then, Ranma, hope you enjoy being a girl for good, now."

"Wh-what!"

"That was made of highly concentrated Nyannichuan water and several herbal solutions. I also made it taste a bit sweet, so you wouldn't gag and spit it out." He said with that same nasty smile. Then, he ripped her shirt from her body.

She shrieked, truly shrieked, and glared daggers at Ryouga. "What the fuck do you think you're doing! You've won, okay! Now, let me go!" Only Ryouga had no intentions of letting her leave. And his intentions became clear as he stripped her of her pants.

"N-No!"

"Let's take you for a little test drive, Ranma..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

- - - - - - -

When Ranma stumbled her way away from the site where Ryouga had... Done unthinkable things to her, holding up the remains of her shirt to cover her mauled body... She felt terrible. Ryouga had... He'd finally beaten her in a way that she would never be able to recover from. Not in a week, not in a month... He'd finally beaten her ultimately.

She... Her body had ENJOYED it... And she felt like she'd lost the ultimate battle. A battle she never could have won in the first place.

She couldn't go back to the Tendo Dojo... They'd ask too many questions, maybe even kick her out for her dishonored body... It... It wasn't her fault someone overpowered her and... And raped her...

'Dammit... Damn you Ryouga...' She thought, stumbling her way down the backstreets of Nerima. The streets weren't populated, thankfully, that is...

"Saotome!"

Until now...

Ranma growled as she beheld Mousse, the man that was always attacking her for his 'darling Shampoo'. She didn't feel in the mood to beat on him... She already wanted to kill Ryouga, literally kill him, but beating on Mousse wouldn't help her mood at all. If anything, she was aware it would just worsen her mood and make her feel guilty.

But Mousse did not attack. He'd seen the torn, beaten state she was in, and wanted to gloat that she'd finally gotten hers... When he noticed many of the injuries looked more like a general mauling than fighting wounds. He'd know those types of injuries anywhere, as many women seeked refuge in the village when they came with such wounds. And all wounds like that... Had to do with...

"Who did this to you, Sao... Ranma? Just give me the name of the offender, and I'll kill them myself!"

This, surprised Ranma utterly. Her foe, her rival, Mousse, was offering to AVENGE her?

"It was just a martial arts duel. No big deal..."

"Ranma, I've seen such wounds before. I have a pretty good idea what happened to you, and it has NOTHING to do with a duel. You... You don't need to tell me, but please, at least come back to the Nekohanten with me. The old ghoul could help you with this."

"Thanks, but no thanks! I won't let that old bag take advantage of me again!"

"She won't. She knows better when THIS is involved."

"What could you know about it!"

"I know enough from seeing ravaged women back in the village. And the laws are quite severe against any that would harm a ravaged woman."

"Like?"

Mousse was silent. "There are many fates worse than death, Ranma. Let's just say the penalty is the worst of the worst." This made Ranma shudder, as she didn't think there was any fate worse than death that could be that bad. "Please, just trust me this once..."

Ranma just watched him as he held out his hand to her. At first, she was still sure he was trying to trick her, to hurt her. But, she mused, if he'd wanted to hurt her, he'd have tried by now.

"O-Okay..."

The two made quick time to the Nekohanten, with Mousse carrying Ranma there due to her lack of energy. Once arrived, he dashed in from the back entrance, near the kitchen and set Ranma in a seat. Shampoo had been about to glomp the neo-girl, but one look at Ranma told her that wouldn't be wise.

Mousse looked out into the dining area, thankful the place was empty. "Kuh Lon, can we put up the closed sign?"

"This is different." She commented on being called by name by Mousse. "What could be so urgent?"

"Ranma was attacked."

"That's no need to close up..." She was about to continue, when Mousse continued.

"No, she was ATTACKED..." He said, before inwardly smiling when a look of surprise came over Cologne's face.

"Alright, lock up. This is quite urgent. Where did you find her, Mousse?"

"Stumbling down the backstreets of Nerima. She was trying to avoid people, so I knew something was wrong."

"Did she say who attacked her?"

"Not a word. I offered her sanctuary here, and even that took some talking to get her to take the offer."

Cologne switched to another language, mainly English, so Shampoo and Ranma would not understand what she was about to say. "You have changed, Mousse."

He spoke to her in English as well. "As the Americans say, I've let 'bygones be bygones'. Anyways, I could have sworn he was going to..." Then, Mousse's eyes widened.

"Going to what?"

"Ranma was supposed to fight Ryouga today. Could he have done it?"

"The Hibiki boy? Doubtful. He would never even be able to think such things, much less do them."

"True, but he's the only one that could be strong enough to accomplish it."

"Very true, but the fact remains he would never be able to do it. He'd more than likely faint away in the attempt."

To this, Mousse was silent, though everything was now locked up. Switching back to Japanese, he spoke. "Hopefully, she can tell us."

It took a little bit to even get Ranma comfortable enough to even sit at the same table as Mousse and Cologne at first, but the trouble eventually slided. It took even more doing for Cologne to get Ranma to let her see some of her injuries. That, however, also went over without hell itself immerging.

But when Cologne suggested Ranma see a professional, a gynecologist, Ranma nearly hit the roof. She'd heard of such people from talking with Tofu-sensei, doctor's that girls visited to have their... down there... checked.

"A-A... A gynecologist? N-No way! No way am I seeing a gynecologist! That's just me ASKING for trouble! Why don't I just announce to the whole world what was done to me?"

While Cologne didn't think refusing to see a professional was wise, Ranma did have a point. If the Tendos were to find out what happened, Ranma would be dishonored. Good for Shampoo's chances at Ranma, but losing her honor would possibly destroy Ranma's self-confidence. This was because much of her self-esteem was fueled by her code of honor. And killing off that honor...

Might just put Ranma into an anger-fueled rampage... And no one would be able to stop her.

"Ranma, please understand. I can do only so much to help you in this situation. Would you like to see that kind doctor of yours for this?"

"Tofu-sensei? I don't know..."

"Last I checked, child, he IS a full-fledged doctor. And he is sworn to his patients' secrecy. What you tell him and he tells you, in his office, stays in his office. Do you trust him enough, child?"

Ranma had to think on that. How far did she trust Tofu-sensei? He took care of her and was one of her first friends in Nerima.

She DID trust him enough.

"O-Okay... I'll go..."

"Mousse shall accompany you. There is not telling what else was done to you, so it's best to be in the presence of others, least someone else attack you."

"But..."

"Please, Saotome... We wouldn't ask if we weren't worried for your safety." Was Mousse's quick reply.

Ranma just stared at him for several moments, then, swallowing the lump in her throat, she spoke. "Alright... I'll go with it... Just this once."

- - - - - - -

To be continued...

- - - - - - -

Well, FINALLY done with the first part to this story. The one-shot before this one doesn't count. Chronologically, this is the first part. The one-shot is sort of the epilogue, in a way. Well, hope you enjoyed this. See you later. 


	3. Victim Saga 02

Path of Peace

By RankoSaotome

Disclaimer: Ranma Saotome and his crew are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi. In no way, shape, or form, do I own any part of that.

People, okay. I understand that you all think I leave too many questions unanswered, too many undone... Excuse me, but please raise your hand if you know what I'm doing.

For those with your hands still down, allow me to clarify. It's called a setup. I'm setting up in order to answer the questions, but not answering them quickly. Otherwise, what's the point in writing this as a series? I will try to answer all the questions in the entirety, but answering all of them in one part would simply make a prequel.

Now, I also recieved a series of nice reviews. TO those people, thank you.

However, I also recieved things about all that Ranma had gone through, blah blah blah. I KNOW what Ranma has gone through. Now you tell me, has Ranma ever been overpowered, locked, AND raped before? No. That's a lot of not only physical pain, but MENTAL TRAUMA. Ranma doesn't have the strongest of minds in the world, she wouldn't know how to deal with being raped. This chapter will give a little more insight into Ranma's feelings on the whole matter. Please, enjoy.

- - - - - - -

Part 2

- - - - - - -

Just like switching channels;  
I was trying to escape from the reality before my eyes;  
Still not knowing the meaning of freedom;  
I'm held back by the rules I cannot see

I want to see what kind of future only I can build for myself;  
I cannot simply stop, so I call upon the hidden sun

GO TO THE LIGHT

I want a burning passion within me that is greater than anyone's;  
And have even distant dreams shine forth everywhere

GO TO THE LIGHT

I want to embrace a strength that can wipe away all frustrations;  
Over the many dawns;  
In order to find out what it is to be me

"To the Light"  
Theme song of Star Ocean EX

- - - - - - -

The examination had been hell for Saotome Ranma, as she couldn't count how many times she'd been confused by the same strange feelings and stimulation coming from her body as she was poked and prodded. Tofu-sensei was thorough with the full examination, and Ranma had found herself biting her hand to keep from acknowledging what he was doing to her.

Generally, she'd both hated and loved the examination, as it brought feelings, good ones, from everywhere Tofu-sensei touched. It wasn't quite like the feeling of being mauled or touched when she didn't want it... But... Even those soft touches and caresses she'd suffered through, nothing EVER felt like this...

She just felt like her entire body was made of this gigantic nerve ending, and no matter where Tofu-sensei touched...

It felt good...

And Saotome Ranma hated that. She could not live with this kind of feeling in her, especially since she NEVER felt it as a man! But... was that good or bad?

Why was she even thinking this? She had to find a way to change back to normal!

But the more she thought about her situation, the more suspicious she became. Mousse was being very different... And she'd never seen him like this before. He was mellow, almost collected. In fact, she had rarely seen him so... So calm. She kind of liked the peace, but hated how she got it.

"Well, Ranma..." Came Tofu-sensei's voice as Ranma finished dressing. "I have good news, bad news, and worse news. And they're a bit linked."

"Just give it to me straight, doc. What's the problem?"

"Ryouga tried to make you pregnant, Ranma. Whatever he gave you DID lock you as a girl, possibly for good. The thing was, it also increases sensitivity and fertility."

"What?" To say Ranma was confused was like saying the sky is blue.

Tofu sighed. "It makes your body more sensitive to stimulation. You probably, because of it, may have experienced strange feelings during the examination with that in your system." Ranma didn't answer. "Anyways, that's only temporary, but by the time it wears off, the normal female sensitivity will kick in, which will be about the same. Same and same, so, semi-permanent."

"And... what's the good news?"

"The good news is you are not pregnant. Ryouga won't be happy to learn he's sterile, either. Some more good news is that, other than all the bruising, you're physically fine."

"And the worse news?"

"This is where your life goes to hell. The Tendos called while I was collecting the results, and they're on their way over here."

"Wh-WHAT? Doc, you gotta get me outta here! If they find out what happened to me, Akane will... She'll..."

"Calm down, Ranma. There's no use in panicking!"

"But..."

"No buts. What's done is done. Listen, justleave through the back door with Mousse."

"With him? But... huh?"

"Take the backroads to the Nekohanten. The Tendos don't know what was done to you, they only know you're here. Just go, before they get here!"

Seeing that Tofu-sensei was actually worried about her, Ranma nodded. She collected her 'bodyguard', ick, and left.

And just in time, since she heard Akane's screams from inside the building once they escaped.

"RANMA NO BAKA!"

- - - - - - -

The trip back to the Nekohanten was met with silence, as Ranma tried not to think on all that was happening recently. At one point, Mousse had asked what Tofu-sensei had said to her, but she refused to answer. He was being nice so far, but she wanted to know why.

But, upon arrival at the Nekohanten, the unthinkable happened.

Shampoo was back from her delivery and saw Ranma.

"Airen! You come to take Shampoo on date?" She asked, or rather demanded, before attempting to grope and glomp the neo-girl.

Only said neo-girl was no longer there, as said girl was brought out of Shampoo's range by Mousse. Shampoo was about to administer, to her, proper action befitting a male, when Ranma decided enough was enough.

"Shampoo! If you dare raise one hand to harm either of us, I will shatter every bone in your arm!" Ranma yelled, right in Shampoo's face. Shampoo was about to saw what was on her mind, more specifically about how Ranma should treat her superiors, when Ranma's eyes caught her own.

Ranma's eyes were filled with anger, the blue orbs seeming to bubble and boil from the flames of red-hot anger. But Shampoo couldn't quite ascertain who it was Ranma was angry with, her or Mousse.

What Shampoo did not know, was that she was placing herself as a much too convenient target for a little venting. Ranma was mad with herself, for having begged, for having PLEADED for Ryouga to stop raping her. He would not heed her, but her begging had continued.

She may never recover from the mental trauma, but she knew, above all else, that when she was stronger than Ryouga again, Ryouga would be six feet under before he knew what hit him.

"Airen!"

"Xian Pu! Cease and desist! Ranma is under our protection for now, and is not to be aggravated!" Came a call of Mandarin from off to the side. Looking over, Ranma caught her gaze on Cologne, but said nothing. She, though, REALLY hated it when they spoke Mandarin around her. It irked Ranma to no end, since she couldn't know what they were talking about.

Mousse escorted Ranma upstairs to his small room.

- - - - - - -

"I notice you're getting around a lot better now without your glasses."

"Amazing what modern medicine can do."

"Huh?"

"I saved up and got laser surgery done for my eyes. The recovery was a little long, but I can see perfectly now."

"Oh..." The silence that followed was pretty long, as Ranma sat down on the small bed Mousse slept on and looked around.

The room was small, smaller than most any she had seen before for bedrooms. There was barely enough space for a small burrow for clothing and the bed, and the room was scarce of decorations and feel... It was like this room wasn't Mousse's, but was more like a guest room.

It made Ranma feel guilty, since she had never thought to try to befriend one of her rivals and end the bickering. She had never thought that there was so little different between her and a rival or two... That they could be friends and not enemies. If only she had seen that...

"Say, Mousse...?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you... Why are you being so nice? I would have thought you'd be glad to see me finally get what was coming to me..."

"The locking, I would say you had coming. Face it, Ranma, sometimes you need to have your ego deflated a bit."

"I'll allow that one, but what about..."

"Did I ever tell you about my mother, Soe Ap?"

"No..."

"She was raped before I was born... I was the result. And my sister, Lic Uid, was raped as well. The difference was, my sister was killed later."

"I... I'm sorry..."

"I wouldn't wish rape upon my worst enemy, no matter what they had done to me. They could have killed all I loved and cared about, but I would NEVER wish it on anyone. Just seeing the pain, the suffering on my family's faces... There isn't a greater pain in the world than knowing it's hard on your family to love you..."

Ranma had a brief thought of her own mother, and how she more wanted Ranma to be 'manly' than loved. Then, a brief thought came of how Nodoka would react to the locking and Ranma swallowed.

"You may not have been showing it, but any ki user can see into an opponent's energy, their own ki. Yours was full of misery, confusion, and anger... You were depressed. You were hurting. You were crying."

"Hey, guys don't cry."

"They don't, huh? Then why does Genma cry?"

"Well..."

"And Tendo-san? He cries a lot. Does that make him less of a man?"

"No, but..."

"You've seen Ryouga cry before. Heck, I've cried before. Are we less of..." But Mousse trailed off, as he had noticed that Ranma had tightened up at the mention of Hibiki's name. All of her was tense, and she looked miserable. Ranma always was terrible at hiding her emotions.

"If you want to cry, Ranma, feel free to."

"What? I to... was tellin' ya... I don't cry... I can't cry..."

"Bullshit. If you want to, you can. Nothing said in here, done in here, leaves this room."

But Ranma was hardly listening, as she was too busy fighting the tears. She couldn't, though... The mere mention of his name brought too vivid images of the beating, the raping... All of it, back to her mind. And it was powerful in its assault, and left her hanging onto her willpower tooth and nail.

"It won't do you any good, Ranma, to hold all of it in. Sometimes, you just need to cry..."

She heard him, and her willpower crumbled underneath the torrent of unimaginable pain. She hugged her knees, burying her face into them as she felt the tears flow for the first time in a long time.

Mousse knew better than to try and comfort her.

Sometimes, it's just better to let the tears out as a private thing, something not to be seen by others.

He quietly left the room, leaving Ranma to let her troubles leave her in a torrent of tears.

- - - - - - -

To be continued...

- - - - - - -

Well, hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, but I had to leave it somewhere so I could upload it for the night before bed. Need sleep...

Anyways, I'll wake up tomorrow and... Uh... Work on the next chapter, if possible. I dunno what I'll be doing, so... Here's hoping I have nothing planned. Good night. 


	4. Victim Saga 03

Path of Peace

By RankoSaotome

Disclaimer: Ranma Saotome and his crew are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi. In no way, shape, or form, do I own any part of that.

Beladonna1, this should be common sense. What the hell does martial arts have to do with being RAPED? I understand Martial Arts is the training of body, mind, and soul, but think about it. Does ANYTHING in Martial Arts prepare you for what may happen should you lose? No. Oh, they give you the chance of death, but how often do they go over how to handle rape? Not often, if at all.

Think of Ranma's teacher, Genma. Would Genma have taught Ranma how to deal with being raped? No, he would not. So, Ranma's on a complete unknown here. I would think all this would be common sense.

Elijah Snow, fear not! I am attempting to have little to no Akane bashing in this story. The scene in which Ranma talks to Tofu on what Akane would do to her may or may not be an exaggeration. I have no idea what Akane will do. Personally, I was originally going to have someone kill off the Tendos, except for Kasumi, for putting Ranma through hell. In fact, I was partially tempted at the time to have Ranma do it in the aftermath of her confessing what happened. But, times change. Eventually, the original plot changed a little, while effecting the end result as little as I could. Thus, you get what you're reading today.

Other than those two reviews, I got some good ones other than those two. Thank you to all the readers. I would name you all, but that would take a while, so I thank you all for enjoying this story so far.

- - - - - - -

Part 3

- - - - - - -

Just like switching channels;  
I was trying to escape from the reality before my eyes;  
Still not knowing the meaning of freedom;  
I'm held back by the rules I cannot see

I want to see what kind of future only I can build for myself;  
I cannot simply stop, so I call upon the hidden sun

GO TO THE LIGHT

I want a burning passion within me that is greater than anyone's;  
And have even distant dreams shine forth everywhere

GO TO THE LIGHT

I want to embrace a strength that can wipe away all frustrations;  
Over the many dawns;  
In order to find out what it is to be me

"To the Light"  
Theme song of Star Ocean EX

- - - - - - -

It's been a day since Ranma's assault at the hands of Ryouga, and she was starting to look worse and worse as the hours moved on. Shampoo had been forbidden from bothering Ranma, with Mousse tending to Ranma's needs. He would bring her a meal every several hours, put together by himself rather than Cologne or Shampoo as per Ranma's request. She did not want to deal with potions and drugs in her vulnerability.

There was pain she was in, and was confined to Mousse's room for protection. Ranma had agreed to this, as per Cologne's argument that very few would think to look for her in the room of one of her rivals.

She stayed there all day, which left Cologne, surprisingly, worried. It would not do for the slayer of Saffron to go into a depression. She might very well wind up killing someone if her depression continued.

Night came, and the Nekohanten closed down for the night. Ranma stayed in Mousse's room, quoting she didn't feel well. But the others knew her too well to know this was unlikely. Likely, she was this way because...

There was a knock at the front door. Shampoo exchanged a glance with Cologne before taking off to check who it was. The elder soon followed.

"WHERE IS RANMA?" Cologne heard, before she heard the slamming of a door. Sighing, she wondered why she had not taken the youngest Tendo and her... annoying tendencies into consideration. She came out of the kitchen to see what was going on.

Akane Tendo, a girl of many problems, was fuming over a broken down door. She was glaring at Shampoo and making demands for them to return Ranma to her. Cologne frowned, as she noticed that Akane was treating Ranma, at that moment, like a possession. While Cologne would have liked Ranma to pick Shampoo as his bride willingly, Amazon Law, in her own perspective, was absolute.

"You will be paying for that door, child. Now, what is so necessary that you had to bust our door down?"

"You have Ranma! I know it, and people saw him come in here!"

"Child, this is a restaurant. Of COURSE people saw 'him' here, 'he' was here for lunch today. It's called being a customer." But before Akane could reply, Cologne cut her off. "So, are you looking for 'son'-in-law?"

"He's not your son-in-law!" Akane exclaimed, having completely missed Cologne's verbal quotation marks around the male references. "People saw him come in, but never leave! You obviously have him here, and..."

"Akane, knock it off!" They all heard from the kitchen, as Ranma and Mousse exited. At first, Akane was going to make an accusation or two, but then Ranma's eyes stopped her.

So filled with horror and troubles, it was like looking into the eyes of the living dead, like in the movies. Something was obviously wrong here.

"Ranma, what's going on...?" Akane asked, trying to remain calm and comforting, but not moving towards Ranma. Ranma didn't move towards Akane either, not sure if this was a ploy to get Ranma in range for a malleting or not.

Ranma stayed right beside the Amazons as she answered. "I can't go ho... to your place again..."

"What? What are you talking about, Ranma?"

"I'm talking about Ryouga won! That duel today, he beat me effortlessly and locked me as a girl... This time for good! There is no cure, none that I know of... No clues, no hints... He finally got his revenge..."

'There's more to this... He's not telling me something...' "Why would Ryouga do that? He's so kind, and..."

"Kind, my ass! If he was so kind, why would he have beaten me to within an inch of my life? If he was so kind, why did he lock me as a girl for good? If he's so kind, THEN YOU TELL ME WHY THE FUCK HE WOULD RAPE ME? Huh? Come on, I'm waiting!"

To this, Akane was shocked. Ranma must have been lying, but the fierceness of Ranma's eyes told her otherwise. For once, Akane didn't go flying off the handle and try to put out divine retribution for Ranma daring to try and make Ryouga look bad. The look in the neo-girl's eyes from before... Her general posture... And the anger she radiated...

Ranma was telling the truth. Ryouga had raped her.

"Oh my god... Ryouga did that to you?" Akane said, before trying to reach out to Ranma, only for Ranma to pull away. At first, Akane's natural reflexes kicked in and she started to get angry...

'Stop right there!' Came a voice in her head. She stopped, and listened. 'This is your conscious speaking, and think about it a second. Ranma was just brutalized beyond belief. You SHOULD be looking out for your fiance, not trying to hurt him... Her! SHE needs comfort, not pain! She has enough of that!'

And Akane stopped. She seemed to be seething, before her anger ebbed away. Akane looked over at each Amazon, seeing their distaste for her anger, before she sighed. She tried her best to remain calm. "Why won't you come back with me, Ranma?"

"Because, the moment everyone finds out what happened to me, I can see seppuku in my near future..."

Akane winced to that. That's right... Getting raped wouldn't exactly be 'manly', would it?

"But... We could just not tell..."

"Nabiki would find out. And she would see some perverse delight in selling the truth off to make my life miserable further... Then, either I get disowned or seppuku..."

Akane wanted to defend her sister, but she knew it too. Nabiki probably would do that... If only to keep the Tendo family going. Sure, it would fiercely sever the ties between the Saotomes and Tendos, but Nabiki would still do it.

"Well, couldn't you stay with Ukyou or one of your friends?"

"Ukyou would just beat the bloody hell out of me and yell at me. She's not too much help in a crisis..."

Which was true. In almost every crisis, Ukyou was never there to help.

So, in essence, the Amazons was Ranma's only choice being as they had the least friction on the situation. They were the least bit acknowledging to family honor, and instead focused on personal honor. And Ranma's own personal honor had been tarnished by Ryouga, so that had to be answered for.

And until then, Akane, realized, Ranma would be fully protected. She looked to Cologne, hoping to see the usual calmness and strength, and was not disappointed.

"Please take care of Ranma, Cologne."

"You know we will. And no need to worry, we won't wisk Ranma away, either."

"Thank you. I... I'll come visit sometime, Ranma."

"Just... don't act differently around Ryouga, Akane... That might give it away as much as me showing up might."

"Alright... Just take care, alright?"

And, with a nod from Ranma, Akane left.

And Ranma turned, heading back up the steps, but making a stop at a closet to tell Sasuke to keep his damn mouth shut about this to the Kunous. She didn't need those idiots blabbing it either. She needed to think how to reveal her pain without getting in trouble.

How hard could it be...?

... And, Ranma's first day of being stuck as a girl ended.

- - - - - - -

To be continued...

- - - - - - -

Sorry about the slight shortness of this chapter, but if I went into any more detail, I might just end on a worse cliffhanger. And we know how hard it is to recover from an evil cliffhanger. Well, hope you all are still liking this story, so... If you still are, see you next time. 


	5. Victim Saga 04

Path of Peace

By RankoSaotome

Disclaimer: Ranma Saotome and his crew are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi. In no way, shape, or form, do I own any part of that.

Wolve, people have tried to get you to understand how rape works. Now, the Neko-Ken is traumatization, but that was from when he was a child. Lots of things can traumatize you worse in those days than they can as an adult. If you were to try to teach the Neko-Ken to an adult, it wouldn't be as traumatizing since the adult is much bigger and stronger. Rape is as traumatizing as the Neko-Ken, but it works the opposite.

It's mostly used to traumatize adults, but can be used on children. Either way, very traumatizing. As Natalie-E-G very well pointed out, it was more of a spiritual attack on Ranma, rather than a physical one. The beating was physical to cause a feeling of helplessness. The rape signifies how Ryouga can control her to his desire. That's the nature of rape, control. And the pain of it comes from the helplessness and the knowledge that if it happened once, it can happen again. You live in fear, thinking that while that rapist is still out there, you're not safe. That they'll come for you again and again, and they won't leave you alone. Probably no worse feeling in the world.

So, as said, the rape isn't as traumatizing as the aftereffect. Ranma CAN block out the rape from her mind, but the simple matter is, all those thoughts, all those FEARS, will not let up. She won't stop feeling insecure until Ryouga is either behind bars, dead, or worse.

Natalie-E-G, your expert review was greatly needed! I can see a lot of thought was put into that review, and I was happy to read it. There are multiple things I have planned for this story, especially so that things will move in an eventually positive outlook. As of now, the story is a bit gloomy and angsty, and that's not what this story is about. Unfortunately, this chapter will not help either.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

- - - - - - -

Part 4

- - - - - - -

Just like switching channels;  
I was trying to escape from the reality before my eyes;  
Still not knowing the meaning of freedom;  
I'm held back by the rules I cannot see

I want to see what kind of future only I can build for myself;  
I cannot simply stop, so I call upon the hidden sun

GO TO THE LIGHT

I want a burning passion within me that is greater than anyone's;  
And have even distant dreams shine forth everywhere

GO TO THE LIGHT

I want to embrace a strength that can wipe away all frustrations;  
Over the many dawns;  
In order to find out what it is to be me

"To the Light"  
Theme song of Star Ocean EX

- - - - - - -

Days passed, and Ranma, after her confrontation with Mousse, refused to leave Mousse's room. She was haunted by dreams of her rape at the hands of Ryouga, and Mousse had often brought breakfast to a crying girl. He couldn't imagine what this feeling was like for Ranma, not even being a real girl and being forced into something like that...

And, knowing who her sensei was, she probably didn't have a thing to fall back on. Nothing in the Art would be able to help her with this. The pain, the torture, and the feeling of helplessness... That was often things described to him by his own family when they saw him.

Rape was nothing short of a brutal assault on the body, mind, and soul. Where martial arts could strengthen all of those, a single rape could bring all that discipline crashing down.

And... there was little that could be done. Ranma had to deal with this. Ranma may not have been dealing with it right or well, but she was dealing with it, in her own way.

On the fourth day after her rape, Ranma went out for a walk to the park.

And, oh how she wished she could not remember it.

- - - - - - -

"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW?" Came the cry, as Ranma jumped from where she was sitting and dashed into the bushes. She wasn't scared of Ryouga... She was scared of what he might do to her should he see her. She peered out from the bushes, looking for him before her danger sense went haywire. She looked back, before a hand grasped at her throat.

"Hello... girl..."

"R-Ryouga..."

There was no fight, just a general beating and mauling. She tried to get away, she really tried... But Ryouga was relentless and she refused to cry out... To let others see her in this state. It would be worse than the act itself...

He nearly shattered her left forearm in his grasp, and tears trickled from her eyes. She knew what was coming, only too well... And she knew how much it would hurt again...

And she couldn't help it when he'd forced himself into her body. She screamed the loudest she could. An endless, wordless scream of horror, that echoed throughout Nerima Park...

But no one came to her rescue. People were used to the yelling and screaming of martial artists. Or, at least, no one came immediately.

Eventually, as the raping was coming to a close and Ranma's feeling of helplessness and pain was rising, Ranma felt Ryouga get off her. He was done, she knew, but she was not prepared to hear him give off a yell of surprise. She looked up, to find Ryouga with three knives deep in his right arm. He merely pulled them out, uncaring of the blood that followed.

What came was the most gruesome battle Ranma had ever seen. Mousse, her savior of the past few days, was fighting to save her. But she could barely move, her body in shock of being overpowered and controlled a second time.

She heard the impacts of flesh on flesh as the two fought, before finally snapping to her senses. Ranma cried out predatorally as she leapt into action, the aura of the Neko-Ken erupting around her.

It seemed, in Mousse's eyes, that the fear, terror, and, worse, the shock had sent her into a state of submission to the power that was the Neko-Ken. He imagined that her thirst for revenge may have touched that power deep inside of her and brought it to the surface.

The fight lasted all of three seconds, as Ryouga was literally torn apart. But there was a look of recognition in Ranma's eyes, just moments before she dropped Ryouga's mangled body. She just stared at the tattered remains of Ryouga's body before she cried out. Mousse had thought she was going into shock, before what she did surprised him.

She erupted her arm into a ki sword, much like Herb had done to try and kill her, and used it. With much fury and scorn in her gaze, she lopped off Ryouga's head.

Mousse just watched, as she breathed heavilly, looking down over the corpse of one Ryouga Hibiki. She seemed not to realize what she had done, what she had consciously done. She'd taken a life, again, and her mind went into shock. She could see Saffron all over again, how she had killed him... But he was reborn, so it was okay... Right?

But Ryouga... She'd killed him because he'd raped her. It was... self-defense, right? She couldn't be blamed...

But her thoughts were awhirl with guilt. Ryouga wasn't in his right of mind when he did it! He was possessed by a demon! And she KILLED him when he was as much a victim as she was! And... she... she... She'd ENJOYED getting the ultimate revenge!

She looked down at her hands, covered in blood, her naked form nearly drenched in Ryouga's blood and bodily fluids... And it would never wash off, never go away...

"I... I..."

She couldn't speak, couldn't finish a single sentence. She was acutely aware to Mousse moving over to her side before she screamed at him. "D-Don't touch me! I... I'm a filthy murderer! Just leave me alone!" And she moved to leap away, out of the park.

But Mousse's hand on her ankle stopped her and pulled her down. She screamed as she lashed out, a fierce kick to his face that knocked him on his ass.

And almost as soon as she hit him, she was at his side. "I... I'm sorry, Mousse... Oh god, where does it...?" But she was silenced, by Mousse's finger on her lips.

"Just calm down, Ranma. First, we need to call the police and report this."

"You're going to turn me in..."

"No, because I'm a witness to him raping you. You killed him in self-defense, Ranma, when he attempted to kill me. That's not the act of a murderer. That's the act of a martial artist, to protect others even at great personal cost."

"But..."

"Just sit back and stay still, Ranma. Don't wash off or you could very well go to jail for tampering with a crime scene." And, with that, Mousse pulled out a cellphone and called the police.

The investigation went quickly, and Mousse's own account of what happened cleared Ranma of any charges. They were both told that they were both in the clear, as Ryouga's remains were bagged up. They were asked to provide the manual to the Neko-Ken when possible, and Ranma numbly agreed.

But none of this helped when, as she was told she could hose herself off, they heard yelling from outside the scene, and she sighed in frustration. Quickly dressing, Ranma set out to see what those idiots were doing here.

'Damn it, Oyaji. Do you have to make every scene worse than it is?' She thought sorely, as she set out.

But before Ranma could go to confront her old man, Mousse caught her arm. Looking back, she saw his face, and watched him shake his head. Sighing, still in frustration, she nodded her head. They approached the outer areas.

The confrontation with Tendo-san and Genma was short lived, as Mousse and Ranma gave a quick rundown, greatly abridged, about how Ryouga had tried to kill the two former rivals, managed to lock Ranma in girl form, before Ranma killed him in a rage. Both started whining how the schools wouldn't be joined, before Ranma just snapped.

"You're just worried about your fucking retirements, you lazy old men! You want to live off myself and Akane's sweat and tears, Kasumi's cooking, and Nabiki's bookkeeping all your lives! You don't give a flying fuck about the schools being joined, you two only care about how much you can milk the union before we drop you old farts on your asses in a ditch! Frankly, I'm tired of it! You never care what happens to a single one of us, it's always about the SCHOOLS. Well, get this, FUCK the SCHOOLS. As of this moment, I. AM. GONE!"

"But... Ranma..."

"NO! I won't listen to it! When I needed someone to help, the most I ever have in my life, was it my father or mother that came to my rescue? NO. It was an Amazon named Mousse that saved my life. I CANNOT count on either of you, nor my mother. Not Nabiki, not even Kasumi. And I'm having enough trouble trusting Akane. I. Am. Through. With. Your. Shit."

"But, the schools...!"

"CAN DIE! It's not you two's school anyways! If I want to learn Anything-Goes Martial Arts, I'll learn it from the PANTY THIEF you are HOUSING!" She yelled, making sure certain law enforcement figures heard the bit about where the infamous panty thief was living. "Frankly, I don't give a shit about the schools, since they're not yours in any way, shape, or form. Now, I WILL return to get my stuff, then I. AM. LEAVING."

She left the two idiots at that, leaping from rooftop to rooftop back to the Tendo complex, leaving Soun and Genma to answer the authorities which suddenly had questions for them.

- - - - - - -

To be continued...

- - - - - - -

Well, that's another part completed. Hope you enjoyed it. Later! 


	6. Victim Saga 05

Path of Peace

By RankoSaotome

Disclaimer: Ranma Saotome and his crew are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi. In no way, shape, or form, do I own any part of that.

- - - - - - -

Part 5

- - - - - - -

Just like switching channels;  
I was trying to escape from the reality before my eyes;  
Still not knowing the meaning of freedom;  
I'm held back by the rules I cannot see

I want to see what kind of future only I can build for myself;  
I cannot simply stop, so I call upon the hidden sun

GO TO THE LIGHT

I want a burning passion within me that is greater than anyone's;  
And have even distant dreams shine forth everywhere

GO TO THE LIGHT

I want to embrace a strength that can wipe away all frustrations;  
Over the many dawns;  
In order to find out what it is to be me

"To the Light"  
Theme song of Star Ocean EX

- - - - - - -

Nightime... It was nightime over Nerima, the day of Ranma's second rape. At Ranma's request, no news had gotten out of what had been done to her. Just that Ryouga had made a serious attempt on Ranma and Mousse's lives, and Ranma justifiably slayed him.

And yet, the coverup did not ease the harsh tarnish on one girl's soul, as she bathed in the twilight.

Ryouga Hibiki, her foe and rival, was killed by her own hands. And it was eating her up inside to remember the satisfaction she felt when she'd lopped his head off with her ki.

Kami-sama forgive her, but she needed some hope... Some form of hope to save her from the downwardspiral that now was her life. She just hoped Kami-sama would give her some time...

All she needed was time...

'Kami-sama, please protect me... Please, just this once...' She thought, just as Ranma slipped back into her new room. She was now in the guest room at the Nekohanten, and it had since become her room. She had managed to talk Cologne not into taking her off to China so soon, that she needed to adjust to all the changes... Cologne had agreed.

Shampoo was now leaving her alone, now that the truth was in her face. She'd tried to change Ranma back a few times, but those attempts were met with failure.

She slipped into another fitful slumber, as haunting images plagued her mind.

And yet, when day broke onto Nerima, she felt... refreshed. She blinked twice upon awaking, before looking outside. She felt well-rested, in fact, she couldn't remember the last time she had such a good night's sleep.

'But how? I would have been haunted by nightmares...' She thought, before a look to the clock made her find haste. Those thoughts could wait, she had to get to school! It was a new week, and the given length of absence for Ranma's newest problem had expired. And now that her girl form was permanent, she'd have to adjust to it.

'I bet Akane won't make that easy... Understanding or not...' She thought, dryly, as she dressed for school. She got into her normal clothes, taking her time, before heading out.

She was sure school would not be easy, what with all the people that would go out of their ways to make her new life a living hell. And... she couldn't do a thing about it. She would have to use the girls' restroom, the girls' locker room... And she may have to take the curriculum for a girl.

'Wow... that would suck.' She thought, as she made her way to Furinkan. Thankfully, she did not run into Kunou. She didn't want another man throwing unwanted affections at her. In fact, she didn't want men in general touching her ever since what happened with Ryouga.

"Saotome! Ohayou!"

"O-Ohayou..."

"Ranma! Ohayou!"

"Ohayou."

"Hey! Ohayou!"

"Ohayou."

"Heya, Ranma. Ohayou."

"Ohayou, Hiroshi."

Now this was someone she could trust. Someone she could talk to. She knew any of the fiance crew would try to beat her senseless for stealing their chance of vengeance away. And, to tell the truth, it would make Ranma feel more like a prize, a possession, than ever before.

But... would Hiroshi be able to understand? No.

He just didn't have the right... parts.

But, as Ranma sat down in her seat, she sighed when she noticed Ukyou, who may have not heard the news yet, firing up a kettle. Probably in another attempt to play as the 'cute fiance'. If only Ukyou realized that Ranma didn't see her as much more than a sister, but...

Wait... Would Ukyou understand? Would she... even believe Ranma's story? No... Not likely. Ukyou knew Ranma and Ryouga best, she knew Ryouga, in his right state of mind, would NEVER think of raping a girl. He went rigid at the very thought of striking a girl, much less raping and/or killing one.

Ukyou would not believe her, despite Ukyou was her 'best friend'. To the truth, Mousse was more her best friend currently than Ukyou was. Ranma was pretty confused as well...

Despite she knew why Mousse was doing this for her, she was a bit skeptical as to how Shampoo was going to treat her. She didn't want anyone to treat her like fine china, that was for sure. Anyone that treated her like such, she wanted to kick into the stratosphere personally.

So, when Saotome Ranma looked up to find a kettle of hot water over her head, she immediately stopped Ukyou. She had to find out something, a sudden thought.

"Ucchan..."

"Yes, Ranchan?"

"Would you love me no matter what?"

"Why, of course, sugar. Now, hold still."

The water poured over Ranma's head.

And immediately people started to gape when Ranma did not change.

"Wh... What the...? You got stuck again, Ranchan?"

"Apparently for good, this time. No cure. The one who got me stuck took the secret of unlocking it to the grave with him."

"You... killed him?"

"I did so only in self-defense. Ryouga was trying to seriously kill me by putting me in a weaker state of mind and body." The sad thing was, her words were entirely true.

"But... but the engagement!"

"Don't you dare! Don't you fucking dare! I'm probably going through the most painful, most excrutiating time of my life, and you're more worried about the ENGAGEMENT than you are for ME!!" People didn't know what was more shocking. The fact Ranma was yelling at Ukyou, or that he, or rather she, knew a difficult word like 'excruciating'.

"But... but Ranchan..."

"Don't 'Ranchan' me! I have had enough pain, and I thought I could turn to my 'best friend' for support, but it seems I can't. Well, then I guess I'm on my own, huh? Guess I'll wind up going to Hong Kong or somewhere and join a harem or something. It's not like I have any marketable skills other than martial arts, and even then... I'm in doubt."

No one knew what to say to that. The unbreakable Saotome ego was being not only deflated, but left to let all the air out. Saotome Ranma, a very confident individual, was now more like a lost puppy.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I might have a flight to catch to Hong Kong." And, with that, Ranma grabbed her bag and leapt out the window. She'd rather face the consequences with Cologne rather than a day answering endless questions.

And Ranma herself didn't know what to do now. There was so much that could be done, so much that needed to be said, but Ranma could think of very few she could seriously turn to for support, outside the Amazons. And... Ukyou had just proven herself to be incapable of understanding.

"Hey, Ranma! Wait up!"

Daisuke, Ranma realized. She hadn't even seen him in class that morning, she thought as she was walking away from school. Turning, she spotted him running towards her, and forced a smile.

"Hey, Saotome, what's the matter?"

"You wouldn't believe it even if Kami-sama himself told you."

"You might be surprised. If I have been told anything, it's that I can be a good listener."

"Since when?"

"Since forever. You forget you don't know me that well as your other... acquantances, shall we say." That comment was met with silence. "I heard something on the news recently. That Ryouga was slain." Also met with silence.

"So, what now?"

"What else is there? You want me to say I regret it? I can tell you, that his death will haunt me for years, but for all the pain he put me through, I think I was quite merciful."

"How was killing him merciful?"

"Let's just say that's not the whole story and leave it at that."

"Don't want to talk about it?"

"I'd rather not talk about it ever again."

The uncomfortable silence set in, and neither boy nor neo-girl did anything to stop it from continuing. Each was waiting for the other to speak, but, finally, Ranma had enough of the silence. "Please, Daisuke, just go back to school. I can't stand to see any of the others right now." And Ranma turned her back to her friend.

Daisuke didn't bother answering at first, before turning his back on Ranma. "Just keep in touch, Ranma." And she heard his footsteps leaving the area.

And Ranma wiped at her teary eyes. She hated not telling Daisuke, or Hiroshi, arguably her only real friends at school, what was wrong with her. It was saddening to her, that she couldn't tell two people the truth.

Was it because of the newly acquired gender gap?

Was it because she could hardly trust them?

No, it was because she didn't want them to pity her. She valued her friends above all else, even above her honor, and...

She feared telling them... Would make them cease being her friends.

She set off, via roofhopping, back to the Nekohanten.

And once there, she entered through the backdoor. And wound up going with Mousse upstairs.

The only word exchanged, was a mere 'what' before Ranma collapsed into Mousse's arms for a good, long cry.

- - - - - - -

TO BE CONTINUED...

- - - - - - -

Sorry for the shortness near the end, but this chapter has been waiting long enough. I decided just now, I was finishing this chapter NOW. And thus, you see it before you. Next chapter will be of the usual quality, not so rushed. I'll try to get right on it tomorrow. 


	7. Victim Saga Conclusion

Path of Peace

By RankoSaotome

Disclaimer: Ranma Saotome and his crew are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi. In no way, shape, or form, do I own any part of that.

- - - - - - -

Part 6

- - - - - - -

Just like switching channels;  
I was trying to escape from the reality before my eyes;  
Still not knowing the meaning of freedom;  
I'm held back by the rules I cannot see

I want to see what kind of future only I can build for myself;  
I cannot simply stop, so I call upon the hidden sun

GO TO THE LIGHT

I want a burning passion within me that is greater than anyone's;  
And have even distant dreams shine forth everywhere

GO TO THE LIGHT

I want to embrace a strength that can wipe away all frustrations;  
Over the many dawns;  
In order to find out what it is to be me

"To the Light"  
Theme song of Star Ocean EX

- - - - - - -

Hibiki Ryouga was dead. His funeral was well attended, by friend and foe. Even the Amazons and Saotome Ranma, Hibiki's final victim, were in attendance. No one said anything, since Ryouga did not believe in God, he didn't believe in the guiding light, he believed in only one thing.

Somehow, someway, Saotome Ranma was at fault.

And this time, Hibiki had been right. Saotome Ranma was the one who killed him. There was no doubts amongst anyone there who had done it, but no one could hold the killer in contempt. Hibiki had, to their knowledge, tried to kill Ranma and Mousse. Ranma had fought back, and won ultimately. The fact Ranma wasn't behind bars told that something was up.

Only the Amazons, Akane, and Ranma knew the truth. Hibiki had raped Ranma, and brought her to the point of near insanity. Ranma had suffered, at Hibiki's hand. It was fitting that Hibiki Ryouga would die by his own victim's hand.

Not even Hibiki's parents held Ranma in contempt. Upon the day Ranma had fled her school, and after a good cry in Mousse's arms, much as she hated to remember that little detail, Ranma had called up the Hibikis to explain everything. It took a meeting between them and Tofu Ono to confirm what had happened. And, much as they hated to think it, Ranma had been in the right to kill their son before he hurt, or killed, someone that couldn't protect themselves from him.

There was no words uttered as Hibiki was laid to rest.

And as for the victim, no one but the select few knew the truth. But the truth would haunt her longer than anyone else. She was the victim of Hibiki's assault, of his hunger... of his lust. Saotome Ranma would never be the same again. Unlike her near shattered left forearm, which was in a sling. It would heal over time, unlike the pain inside.

Then, someone spoke. It was one Saotome Genma, father of the victim. "Boy, you need more training. How could you let yourself kill someone as fine as that boy?"

"He tried to kill me, Pops. It was him or me. Now, you tell me I was in the wrong. Have you even thought once that I didn't like what needed to be done? He was out of control! If I let him keep going, he could have killed innocent people!"

"Insolent boy! Do you not remember the code of the martial artist?"

"I remember it just fine and, yes, I violated the code. Martial arts are for defending the weak, not for killing. I KNOW that!"

"So, we're starting from the basics again!"

"The he..." Ranma started, then realized where she was, and calmed herself. Counting to ten, she spoke. "I renounce the Saotome Mesubetsu Kakuto-Ryu."

Genma paled instantly. Nodoka spoke now. "That's not very manly, Ranma."

"Stuff it. I've heard enough of this manly crap. If one thing's not manly, it's another. I'm sure, somewhere, somehow, getting locked as a girl isn't manly either! So, go ahead and do it! Kill me like you said you would if I wasn't manly! Go ahead and kill me, right here, right now!"

There was a flash of deadly steel. "So be it!"

Another flash of steel and Ranma closed her eyes.

She heard a gasp, and heard blood being spilled.

No pain...

Slowly, she opened her eyes, to see a scene that tore at her heart. "MOUSSE!" She cried, as she knelt by the downed Amazon. "Wh-why?"

Mousse's tunic was torn open, and he was bleeding from his chest. Despite that, he managed to chuckle. "You saved my life, Ranma. I'm just glad I could return the favor..."

Ranma's eyes widened as she reached up, grabbing her shirt and tearing it off. With only her flimsy undershirt on, she used her torn blue shirt to try and stop the bleeding. She was doing just fine, until Nodoka decided to speak again.

"Get up, Ranma. I would rather not hit this young man again as I cut your head off."

That did it. Ranma became a blur for just half a second before Nodoka went flying back to land on her ass, a red handprint on her left cheek. It looked painful.

Nodoka was in shock. Ranma had just struck her! That was NOT manly at all! A son should listen to his mother. And, as she was about to speak, to renounce and disown her child, Ranma spoke.

"You are not my mother. You are not my father. I hereby renounce my name and all that comes with it. YOU TWO can deal with all the people Genma has swindled over the years, not me. And, for the sake of your health, Saotome-san, I pray we never cross paths again. For, if we do, and you attempt to harm me or those I care about, there WILL be blood spilled... And it won't be mine." She swore, before going back to tending to Mousse, calling for someone to call an ambulance.

Nodoka was gradually getting angry, though. How DARE Ranma threaten her like that? It was inexcusable! Disowned or not, Ranma was NOT getting away with that. But before she could administer the proper punishment befitting Ranma's station, something happened. Something... was realized.

'Wait... that boy is Mousse, one of Ranma's rivals... Why is Ranma... caring for him...? He said Ranma saved his life, but the worry in Ranma's eyes... It can't be!'

"How DARE you, child? How dare you renounce your heritage just so you can... Just so you can whore yourself out to this Chinese trash."

THAT got an instant reaction. Ranma looked up, fiercely, but Nodoka did not stand down. "Listen up, you traditionalist bitch." Ranma started, causing Nodoka to sputter. There was a gasp or two around as well. Ranma NEVER was cross with his mother! Was the lack of familial ties letting her show some backbone? "You're in the twentieth century. Get a hint. Just because I care about what happens to Mousse doesn't make me a whore or his plaything. And if you DARE insult his kindness like that again, I will use every method and resource at my disposal to put you through the worst pain imaginable. Right now, I am going through a VERY rough time in my life, and if you continue to provoke me, I will NOT be held responsible for what I do to you. For the last time, stand down or die a horrible, excruciating death."

Nodoka would have talked back, but she didn't take into account one pressure point mistress named Cologne and her love of the knockout pressure point.

With Nodoka down, and Genma being, unimportantly, chastised by Tendo-san, Ranma FINALLY got back to tending to Mousse. Thankfully, he was no worse than before when she'd looked up.

"Well, ronin, what are you going to do now?"

Ranma's teeth gritted as she looked up. Ukyou... "If you dare to speak halfassed to me, I will put you out. Understand me?" Ranma responded. She was equally cross with all these distractions. Did no one care she was trying to tend to a bleeding man? Someone who had just saved her life? Hell no, considering her life was worthless now.

Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane were the next ones to come over, when Ukyou was escorted away by Konatsu. Thankfully, none of them, even Kasumi, were traditional enough to not acknowledge Ranma. After all the good, and bad, the former Saotome had done for them, it was the least they could do to wish her the best.

"Ranma..."

"Akane! Do not speak to the ronin!"

"Fuck you, dad! Take your traditionalist ways and shove them!" Those words surprised even Ranma, considering Akane was NEVER cross with her father. Never truly cross with him.

"Daddy, it would be most wise to stay out of this. One word, and we can have you financially ruined. And don't think we can't. I'm the only one with any income and one peep out of you, and I am gone. I know of plenty of group homes that would cater to the three of us. And I'll be taking my money with me."

Tendo-san would have tried to talk back, but he knew Nabiki's word was true. One peep from him, and it was over. His cushy retirement and dreams would both be gone. Slowly, he nodded.

"Ignore him, Ranma. So, what are you going to do next? You finally have true freedom from all your obligations... I imagine it must feel pretty good."

"Akane... freedom feels horrible. I had to give up everything to have it, just like I had to... had to be victimized to have peace. I would rather have my chaotic life anyday, just so I could see everyone again... But..."

"But?"

"I believe I'm becoming a better person for all I've lost. I finally have clarity, to see all that had been blinded to me before. Do me one favor, and keep everything you hold dear close to your heart. One day, you may lose that, and... You never realize how important something is to you... until it's gone."

"Ranma..."

"Please, Akane. Just that one thing. I fought with my family, my friends, everyone I cared about to have my freedom. And I lost everything as a result. Freedom isn't worth the price, nor is peace. Keep your shackles close, because at least then, people care. When the shackles are gone, you'll not realize what you had good until later."

"Ranma, take care."

"Yes, Ranma. Take care of yourself."

"Goodbye, Ranma."

And the three Tendo girls left.

Tendo-san was next, with Saotome-kun.

The ambulance had arrived and taken Mousse, and Ranma was following, with the old men following her.

"Please, boy, have a heart for your old man..."

"Forget it, Saotome-san."

"Saotome-kun, let's just leave this ronin. She's little more than a worthless child now."

"I'll make sure your daughters hear that message, Tendo-san."

Soun sputtered, and did not respond. He merely led Saotome-kun away.

Finally, boarding the ambulance with the Amazons and Mousse, they were taken to the hospital.

- - - - - - -

The recovery was smooth. No one had even asked about insurance or the like, the air was so dense with Ranma and company's anger. Enough questions had been asked to find out what had happened, then silence. They arrived at Nerima General Hospital, and Mousse was brought in. Amazingly, the wound would not need stitches, leaving doctors baffled. The wound was almost visibly healing itself, so they merely applied proper first aid. They had warned the others about some of the medications might cause Mousse to hallucinate and/or act on impulses. All was understood, and Mousse was signed out, on Ranma's request to be Mousse's caretaker.

Normally, a background check would be needed for such a thing to make sure the girl would be a good caretaker. However, Cologne proceeded to explain Ranma's unique situation, in which the doctors were too happy to help with. Everyone in Nerima knew the name Saotome Ranma, just not everyone had seen Saotome Ranma.

In normal circumstances, a super-powered martial artist would not make a good caretaker. But, Ranma had not left Mousse's side since arrival, nor had she let him out of her sight. She seemed quite attached to Mousse. Reluctantly, the doctors agreed, but on one condition...

"Anything." That had been Ranma's response. Their condition? No one was to harm Mousse in any way. If he were harmed, they would make sure a restraining order was put on the offender.

All had agreed, though Shampoo was most reluctant to do so. It wasn't like anyone blamed her, considering how Mousse had treated her in the past.

They were driven back to the Nekohanten, and Ranma helped Mousse upstairs. Putting him in Mousse's bed, she tucked him in to make him comfortable. Of course, she was worried. He'd just saved her life, AGAIN. And this time, he was paying dearly.

And boy, was she SICK of this sling and her left arm being broken!

Summoning some ki, she infused it into the bone, trying to will the bone to heal. Concentration was everything, and that, Ranma had in large supplies. Two minutes of ki manipulation later, and her arm was fully healed.

But right now, with Mousse asleep, Ranma felt dirty. Having had to touch such scum as Nodoka Saotome made her feel like she was being consumed by some sort of disgusting... thing. No other word described the feeling.

It's been almost two weeks since Ranma's initial rape. And since, Ranma had grown quite attached to Mousse, the Amazon.

But right now, Ranma needed a shower. She needed to cleanse herself of this stink, the stink of Saotome. Saotome Ranma was just Ranma now, and, she wanted to be clean of everything to do with Saotome. Grabbing a change of clothes from Mousse's wardrobe, hoping he wouldn't mind, Ranma left for the bathroom.

A shower... That sounded more and more wonderful by the moment. Yes, a cleansing shower... No longer would the Saotome stink, chaos, and obligations bother her again.

She stripped in the bathroom, putting up the occupied sign.

She put her clothes in a little trashbag, reminding herself to burn her entire wardrobe later.

She put her change of Mousse's clothes on the countertop, ready to change into when she finished.

Grabbing a towel, she went into the bathing area.

No amount of washing would help. Every time she used some soap, she felt more was needed. Shampoo, more. Conditioner, much as she hated to use it, more of that...

No amount of cleaning seemed like it was enough.

She heard a door open. She paid it no mind, since it was probably just either Cologne or Shampoo checking on her.

A door closed. She assumed the person had left.

Bathing area door opened. Her eyes opened and she looked over to see who it was.

Mousse was standing in the doorway, naked as a jaybird.

"M-Mousse? Didn't you see the occupied sign?"

"Wanted to... see you..."

'The doctor did say he would act on impulses... Maybe he's just looking for some company... No need to look into it too much.' She thought, before answering. "Alright, Mousse. Join me in the furo?"

But Mousse didn't reply. At first, Ranma was worried when he didn't act or speak. "Mousse?"

And Mousse moved towards her, towards the neo-girl in the shower. At first, Ranma's first impulse was to move away, but, she mused, he wouldn't hurt her. He might be delirious or something...

'But then... that might make him dangerous...' But she trusted her danger sense utterly. And right now, it was silent. She sensed nothing from Mousse indicating he intended harm on her. So, she stood her ground.

Mousse moved into the shower, closing the shower door behind him. NOW she was worried.

"Mousse?"

And he embraced her. At first, she wanted to scream, do SOMETHING... But he wasn't trying to crush her or anything... He was only hugging her...

But she didn't like how his THING was poking into her in the stomach!

"Mousse, what..."

"I love you..."

'Is he... is he hallucinating? He must think I'm Shampoo!' She thought, before trying to pull back without needing to hit him. She didn't want to hurt him, not after all he had done for her. "Mousse, I'm not..."

"I love you... Ranma..."

That stopped the neo-girl cold. Had he... had he just...

"I love you, Ranma..."

'He... He's kidding. He's yanking my chain, gotta be...' She tried to reason, but could not swallow around the lump in her throat. Something told her this was not fake...

And he kissed her. Her eyes went wide, as the Amazon she trusted more than anyone... kissed her...

And she returned it. "Mousse..." She whispered, as she wrapped her arms around him, softly, slowly returning every kiss he placed on her lips. She didn't know what came over her, but it felt like the most natural thing in the world, to be kissing him. The two's tongues danced together, intertwining in a show of affection before the two split, breathless.

"I... love you, Ranma..."

Ranma spoke, without a thought to stop herself. Her words straight from a place where no lie could live. "I... I love..."

Her heart, to the left side of her chest, behind her crushed breasts in his chest, beat faster, in synch with his.

"I love you... Mousse..."

- - - - - - -

A/N: I thought two weeks was a good amount of time. The two have been caring for each other for two weeks, so I thought now was long enough for Mousse to reveal his feelings to Ranma. Ranma having the same feelings merely happened during my writing. I originally planned for her to try to reject his love, and run away. But, the more I wrote, the more natural it seemed for Ranma to have fallen for him as well. Heck, I've seen fics in which characters fall in love in less than a week. So, I thought now was an okay amount of time.

Consider, most people find love in months, but only see each other once or twice in a week. Ranma and Mousse were seeing each other all day, every day, for two weeks. That's about the equivalant of two people finding love in two months time seeing each other once or twice a week.

Mostly... just trying to convince myself that I wrote this part right.

Oh well, little I can say now. Anyways, I'll just stop trying to convince myself. More to the point, what do YOU think? Too fast? Too slow? Just right? Give me your thoughts! Review, and let me know what you think of what has happened and what should happen. I thrive off the reviews, especially when I look in my email one morning, and see four or more reviews for the story. Drives me to write faster when people are enjoying it.

So, tell me to get my butt in gear with Part 7. Until then, ja ne! 


	8. Recovery

Path of Peace By RankoSaotome

Disclaimer: Ranma Saotome and the Nerima Wrecking Crew are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi. I, in no way, shape, or form, own any of the characters used in this art of fandom.

- - - - - - -

Part 7

- - - - - - -

Going with the silver flow;  
Of river wide and current deep and slow;  
I rest my wings made to soar;  
But can I fly anymore?

The river, it goes ever on;  
Can heart keep pace;  
Rushing swollen till dawn;  
Now, I shake off weariness;  
And go to meet what I can't guess

The heart has;  
These secret currents deep and without guide;  
To find out;  
Where they will lead I take the plunge eyes wide

I like to know where you're from;  
And where you are going to want to travel on

Now I stretch out my wings again;  
And take back what I have said

The heart has;  
These secret currents deep and without guide;  
To find out;  
Where they will lead I take the plunge eyes wide

"Current"  
Opening Song to Suikogaiden, Volume 1

- - - - - - -

Ranma, once the victim of rape, and the victim of the whims of whatever Kami hated her, was comfortable. She was comfortable because she was in the arms of the one she had fallen in love with, of the man who had brought her back from the brink of insanity. She didn't want to know where she might have wound up if Mousse had not helped her from the beginning.

A while back, Hibiki Ryouga challenged her to a fight. But, the fight had been anything but that. Upon arrival, Ryouga had turned Ranma into a girl and beaten her senseless. Of course, though, he made sure not to allow her the bliss of unconsciousness, and he had made sure to put out his revenge completely.

He trapped Ranma as a girl, and raped her.

So many things happening lately but, Ranma believed she was ultimately becoming better. And not just mentally and physically, she felt that, spiritually, she was being brought to an epiphany. A form of spiritual enlightenment, if you will. And, she felt that after shattering all the shackles that held her to her responsibilities, duties, family, and all the boons of her life, she felt more at peace than ever before.

No Genma waking her up every morning to spar, which she no longer needed anyways, no Nodoka shoving that 'man amongst men' crap down her throat, no fiances coming and going as they pleased, no infinite rivals out for things she had that they wanted...

No, nothing would hold her down again. She felt like she was weightless, floating away from her obligations, never to return to them. Sure, there were downsides, a lot of them... But, ultimately, Ranma was happy with her new position in life.

Speaking of...

Ranma looked up from where she lay, or rather the up as she percieved it. This brought her to look at the sleeping face of her lover, Mousse. With the first two times she was raped, she'd thought that a girl really had it bad where it came to pleasure. It was so intense, and she didn't even want it! It had overloaded all her senses telling her to fight, and buried those thoughts under tons of pleasure. She'd hoped it wouldn't be better, since it had driven all other thoughts from her head before...

She'd been wrong. Amazingly, she HAD wanted it with Mousse. After all he did for her, after all was said and done, she did love him. And, people in love did these things... right? So, she tried it... And she'd enjoyed it. Not just her body, like when Ryouga had raped her that first time, but SHE had enjoyed it. She'd made sweet love to him, the likes of which she would treasure for the longest time.

Watching him, she couldn't help but smile. He was holding her, gently, like he was craddling her. She knew she wasn't a piece of fine china, and she knew she wasn't that to him either... Any other time someone may have done this to her, held her like this, she would have likely been mad. After all, no martial artist likes being handled that way...

But, with Mousse doing it now, it felt... nice. No other words could portray it. It just made her feel safe and secure, sort of like how practicing the Art made her feel... And she liked that feeling. The feeling of fulfillment for attaining her goal...

No better feeling in the world. Where, for those moments, one's life feels complete.

And, lying there in Mousse's arms, Ranma's smile spread, as she rest her head back down on her man's muscled chest. She lay there for a while, just soaking in how wonderful it felt... to be cherished, not as a prize...

But as a beloved person. A person with feelings, a person who can feel emotions, someone who feels love just like any other person. No one ever saw that before, that she could feel emotional pain, happiness, sadness, a person that can laugh or cry... It was always as a prize or a possession. She had to wonder if anyone had ever before considered how SHE must feel with everything that went wrong.

No, probably not...

As those thoughts swirled in her mind, dead set on staying there in the forefront, Ranma felt a tear roll down her cheek. Then, another. And another. Quite soon, the tears flowed unhaltingly, and, for once, Ranma welcomed them. She embraced her own emotions for once, realizing that, right then, what Mousse said before was true.

Sometimes, everyone needs to cry.

And, she realized, that tears were not admitting one was weak. Instead, it was the admission that you were hurting at times, at others, some people cried because they were happy. Your emotions, and how you express them, she theorised, was the doorway to one's thoughts, feelings, and their soul itself.

And the way she'd closed herself from her emotions... She was like a mannequin, whose heart was shut as tight as a clamshell, and no amount of pressure could open it. And, as long as she'd disabled herself in many aspects, everyone was able to...

So, that's it... Nabiki had once said she was easy to manipulate... Was that because she'd limited herself? She had thought martial arts were everything... But, had she not learned them, she might never have NEEDED them in the first place.

But then, not learning would not have brought her to Jusenkyou. It would not have brought her to know Mousse. It would not have done so much to change her, to make her a much better person...

Slowly, Ranma wiped at her eyes, trying to clear them of the tear trails on her face. Looking up, she was a bit surprised to find Mousse looking down at her. She just stared back, realizing how much of a fright she must have looked like, or how she might have seemed. So, she put on a smile, pouring every bit of feeling in her heart into it. The result, a warm, loving smile that could make the world seem completely at peace in the middle of World War III.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Ranma. Did you sleep well?"

"Well... Something kept me up... Not like I'm complaining or anything, though..." Ranma answered with a small giggle. Yes, a giggle. There was no moment of thought to consider that she'd just giggled. Instead, she didn't give it a thought, accepting her new nature as that of a girl... Or a woman, if you look at it from that perspective.

"Well then, do you want to sleep in?"

"Not at all, Mousse. I feel rested enough to take on the day anyways. Besides..." She continued, while bringing both hands up to Mousse's cheeks to gently rest her palms on them. "I want to spend time with the man I love..." She finished, then kissed him.

It was nothing spectacular. No tongue, no frantic lip-locking, but the sparks in the participants' eyelids threatened to still take their breath away. When they parted, Ranma kept the warm smile on her lips, before slowly, hesitantly, getting out of Mousse's bed.

Mousse marvelled slightly at the sight of a nude Ranma-chan, who was now as much his as he was hers. Sure, they weren't bonded legally or for long, but he felt like they were already bonded in ways that counted the most. All that remained, was the rest of the package deal, and it all looked good so far.

Ranma herself stretched her sore muscles from her night of making love with Mousse, her body feeling a little strange, almost like it was bigger. Looking down, she blinked. Come to think of it, she SEEMED taller too. Her balance was a little off, even as a girl. 'Maybe I'm finally growing as a girl?' She thought, a perfectly logical idea that she didn't mind too much. At least now, she wouldn't have to look up as much to see the faces of others.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Mousse slap her playfully on the ass, which brought a yelp of surprise from her lips. Looking back, she gave him a quizzical look.

"Alright, beautiful. How about moving so I can get up?" To this, Ranma blushed, although she did move enough for him. He got up, the blankets falling back onto the bed and Ranma blushed, looking away immediately. She still had vivid memories of THAT... And, quite frankly, the thoughts of it turned her on a good deal. She slowly shook her head to get her mind out of the proverbial gutter, then sighed.

"Is anything wrong, my love?" Mousse asked as he threw a set of clothes to Ranma. Ranma took the clothes with a smile, slipping into them. It was one of Mousse's older clothes sets, some hand-me-downs. They fit surprisingly well, as Ranma looked a little bit upwards to see Mousse's face.

"No, nothing's wrong. I was merely thinking about something." Then, she smiled again, as she slowly took a hold of Mousse's hand. "Shall we head out?"

And to that, Mousse smiled. Soon, they were out the door, still travelling hand-in-hand.

- - - - - - -

TO BE CONTINUED...

- - - - - - -

Well, sorry about the wait on this. Recently, my computer's OS was corrupted or something, so I lost all my progress. Finally, I was able to fix it, but I had to rewrite this chapter. Sorry for the wait.

Hope you enjoyed it. I know it's a bit short, but I was running out of ideas for this chapter, so I thought I'd make it just a little WAFF chapter. Until next chapter, ja ne! 


	9. Dreams Saga 01

Path of Peace

By RankoSaotome

Disclaimer: Ranma Saotome and the Nerima Wrecking Crew are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi. I, in no way, shape, or form, own any of the characters used in this art of fandom.

- - - - - - -

Part 8

- - - - - - -

Going with the silver flow;  
Of river wide and current deep and slow;  
I rest my wings made to soar;  
But can I fly anymore?

The river, it goes ever on;  
Can heart keep pace;  
Rushing swollen till dawn;  
Now, I shake off weariness;  
And go to meet what I can't guess

The heart has;  
These secret currents deep and without guide;  
To find out;  
Where they will lead I take the plunge eyes wide

I like to know where you're from;  
And where you are going to want to travel on

Now I stretch out my wings again;  
And take back what I have said

The heart has;  
These secret currents deep and without guide;  
To find out;  
Where they will lead I take the plunge eyes wide

"Current"  
Opening Song to Suikogaiden, Volume 1

- - - - - - -

Saoto... No, Ranma. Ranma was dreaming. That much in itself should have brought a form of fear and unconscious sense of doubt into her mind. However, for one of the few times in Ranma's life, the dream was rather pleasant... There was no fighting, no Kunou, no vast amounts of things plaguing her... Instead, bliss, comfort, and pleasure filled her from her dream.

Perhaps that could be because she was having a wet dream.

She couldn't see who it was, but her body felt so good, so alive, that she didn't care. She was in pure heaven, and no amount of pure torturous, distracting thought could get her off this roller coaster ride of ecstasy.

That is, until she opened her eyes to look at Mousse...

To find Ryouga there.

Suddenly, her heaven was hell, flames were all around her, and instead of the caressing of a lover, there was the painful mauling from Hibiki. She was falling rapidly, staring at Ryouga with wide eyes, as his hands went to her throat and he cut off her air supply. She gasped, trying to get air, but finding no way to get any form of oxygen into her lungs.

"Hello... Ranma..." She heard, her eyes opening, her vision blurred by tears. She could see him still, but he was more like a formless person now, from her perspective. Her portrayal began to warp, as suddenly, it wasn't Ryouga, but a demon screwing her violently. Clawing at flesh, raking her skin open for her to only bleed. She tried to fight back, but the demon was much too strong.

His claw came down at her head, and she cried out...

Only to find herself in her bed, in her room. Looking around, she found no one but Mousse, who had moved in with her two days ago.

After a week of bliss being Mousse's girlfriend, suddenly, hell itself was reaching for her again. And, she feared it was reaching for her for good. Looking over at Mousse, she found he was still asleep, heavy sleeper that he was. Looking at the window, she saw some light filtering in and decided to head out for a walk. Shiverring, she looked at a thermometer.

Cold... Very cold... Winter was almost upon them... And it was getting colder by the day. Soon, it would snow. Then, it would be a wonderous winter wonderland in Nerima. Truth be told, she loved Winter. She loved the snow, the cold, the children playing, and all that came with it. Of course, she'd also be spending Christmas, sometimes known as Santa Day, and New Year's, with the love of her life, Mousse.

Dressing up in some warm clothes, twice cursing her female form's vulnerability to cold...

(MUSIC - up, she streched slightly and opened the windows, covering herself with a robe beforehand. The sun was barely up, casting a light glow as a serene gift before the winter. Smiling, Ranma got herself dressed and headed outside. Heading up the road, she found herself in thought. Deep in thought.

Despite it had been weeks, a good amount of time, since her rape and killing of Ryouga, she was still haunted by him. She didn't know why it was continuing to harm her in such ways, as she moved down the street. It was just sex, right? Why was it others made such a big deal out of it? Sure, it was forced, but so were so many things of her life forced onto her.

Passing by a shrine, the Tadauri, she stopped, looking up the stairs. Normally, she would never stop at a shrine, much less after all the shrines her father had ransacked many years before. But, she'd once heard, that when seeking answers, a bit of divine direction could lift a lot of pressure. Smiling a bit, and thanking Kami-sama for letting her remember that little bit, she went up the stairs.

At the end of the steps, she found herself looking upon a well-aged man, wearing the traditional obi of a shrine, while sweeping. Eyeing her, he smiled, which brought a small smile from her in return. His eyes were calculating, obviously reading her like a book. How was it older men could do that?

"Ah, young lady. How do you do?"

"Ah... Gomen, Tadauri-san, I... I come seeking answers."

"Most people do. Very few come for the sake of seeing an old man's health." To this, Ranma felt immediately guilty, but his answering laughter made her realize it had been a joke. She wanted to, oh how she wanted to tell him how it wasn't funny, but...

She could feel her thoughts, her burden, lift for that moment. And she was grateful.

"Domo arigatou, Tadauri-san." She answered, continuing to smile as the man led her inside to consult the great fire. To open her soul to a man she barely met, and find a feeling of peace and serenity she had never before felt. She came out with no answers, except one...

That the experience had brought her a peaceful feeling she'd never known before. A warmth and comfort that rivaled that of being in the arms of her one true love.

Ranma wanted it again.

She wanted to change her life, her fate, and most of all, her life for the better.

Ranma wanted to be a shrine maiden. To help others find the answers she and they seeked. She opted to, later in the day, see Tamauri-san again. And to check if it was possible to apprentice herself to him in the art of being a shrine maiden...

That, and it would be rude not to check on him for the one single thing he had given her.

A little more clarity.

- - - - - - -

TO BE CONTINUED...

- - - - - - -

Short, yes, but this is step one in Ranma's recovery. I hope to make the next part much longer and a bit more interesting than this one. Sorry for the boring chapter. The next will also be out MUCH sooner than this one. 


	10. Dreams Saga 02

Path of Peace

By RankoSaotome

Disclaimer: Ranma Saotome and the Nerima Wrecking Crew are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi. I, in no way, shape, or form, own any of the characters used in this art of fandom.

Author's Notes: I live... apparently...

- - - - - - -

Part 9

- - - - - - -

Going with the silver flow;  
Of river wide and current deep and slow;  
I rest my wings made to soar;  
But can I fly anymore?

The river, it goes ever on;  
Can heart keep pace;  
Rushing swollen till dawn;  
Now, I shake off weariness;  
And go to meet what I can't guess

The heart has;  
These secret currents deep and without guide;  
To find out;  
Where they will lead I take the plunge eyes wide

I like to know where you're from;  
And where you are going to want to travel on

Now I stretch out my wings again;  
And take back what I have said

The heart has;  
These secret currents deep and without guide;  
To find out;  
Where they will lead I take the plunge eyes wide

"Current"  
Opening Song to Suikogaiden, Volume 1

- - - - - - -

The Tadauri Shrine, a place that had given the young woman hope some days before, some clarity, and a little bit of joy. Before, it was nothing special to the young woman previously known as Saotome Ranma. But now, it was her home, her sanctuary. No longer did she need to live in the Nekohanten, though she would have preferred if she was allowed to, but she was elated when Tadauri-san allowed Mousse to accompany her and stay with her.

She had returned the day before to ask for apprenticehood. At the time, she had assumed it would take some scraping to get in, but was pleasantly shocked when the man accepted her as his apprentice right away.

This morning was her first day in training, and she couldn't be more excited. Not for the training, as it was of a mental kind that she had a vast lack thereof, and not for the thought of helping other people. Not yet, at least. She was excited because as soon as she began her training, she would have a purpose again. Now that she was no longer part of Clan Saotome, martial arts were almost lost to her.

As if she cared now, though. The martial arts had brought her nothing but pain all her life. If it had not been for being a martial artist, she would have never been cursed. If not for martial arts, she'd never have met Ryoga. If not for martial arts, she'd never have been raped.

But also, if not for martial arts, she would never have been cursed. And if she never had been cursed, she'd have never fought Shampoo. And if she'd never fought Shampoo, she'd have never met Mousse. And if she'd never met Mousse, she'd never have fallen in love with him.

In some ways, martial arts were the cause of all her heartaches, while in others, martial arts were the reason she had what she did now. Love.

Looking back, she looked at her beloved on the bed, snoozing. They'd spent the night talking and cuddling, nothing more no matter how much they wanted to. She couldn't help but smile, admiring him from in front of the mirror before returning her attention to the reflective glass.

She was wearing the standard shrine priestess robes of red and white, but also with some clothing on underneath just in case it got cold. The robes were not all that warm in the winter, but that also meant they weren't too heavy for summer either. So, she merely wore some warm clothing underneath.

Before moving, though, she fussed once more over her hair. She had noticed she'd been doing this more often since the incident that left her locked forever, but she refrained from fighting it anymore. She no longer had to carry the man-amongst-men mantle of Saotome Ranma on her shoulders and was free to express herself as she saw fit now.

But she sure was going to have a fit if she didn't do something with this hair! The pigtail needed to go. That was the preferred hairstyle of Saotome Ranma, who she no longer was. So, at first, she only unbraided it to think about it. In the end, she merely wound up leaving it loose, though she did put a white hair clip in the back in a sort of raise fashion. At least then the hairstyle wasn't all plain...

That done, she left the room, moving to the meditation room that Tadauri-san had shown her the day before, after accepting her as his apprentice. Today, she would learn the best she could. Nothing less would be tolerated.

She entered the room silently, and the training began.

- - - - - - -

It was approaching evening when Ranma stumbled away from the meditation room at last. The training had left her exhausted, and she was quite eager to simply go to sleep. They had all eaten dinner, prepared by Mousse since herself and Tadauri-sensei were training all day.

Staggering into her room, Ranma barely could summon enough energy to remove her clothes after closing the door. She wound up lacking the energy to put on her night clothes, which varied from pajamas to nightgowns, to even some lingerie that Mousse had bought her. She had refused to keep any clothing she'd had when she was still Saotome Ranma.

She wound up going to bed in only her undergarments, a bra and some panties. Soon after laying down, as her body began to relax for rest and her mind drifted her consciousness into slumber. In her sleep, she dreamed.

- - - - - - -

"Yuriko! Don't run around like that! You'll get hurt!" Ranma heard, making her blink. She knew she was dreaming, what with floating amongst the clouds over a city. A city she did not recognize in the least. Blinking in surprise, she slowly travelled down. She couldn't see all that much, not even the people, from way up here, so she needed to get closer. Though, for whatever reason, she could hear that woman's voice clearly from here.

"Ha ha ha! Can't we lighten up on the parenting for five minutes? We can't tell her she's never to have any fun."

"Ohh!! You cut it out too, father!"

This once more made Ranma blink, as she was getting close enough that she could make out three figures, amongst empty streets. She couldn't see them all that well from here, so she moved ever closer from the sky.

It looked like one, the one out ahead and much smaller than the other two, was running while the two behind were walking. But all she could sense from the three was happiness and joy, so she eliminated the possibility the back two meant harm to the smaller one in front.

"Yuriko really looks like you, you know? I can honestly believe that when she grows up, boys won't leave her alone!"

"Well, she gets her strong spirit from you."

The voices were familiar, Ranma knew, but she couldn't place the voices at that moment. The closer she got though, details started to become available. She couldn't see faces, but she now recognized a man and a woman, with a child. The child was a little girl, apparently named Yuriko.

The man was wearing some strange clothing, looking like a European tunic and breaches, a nobleman outfit. The colors were light and complimenting, speaking of choiceful picking. The woman was wearing an equally old, European designed dress with corset to match. It wasn't one of the overly large gown kinds, just a casual day dress. The woman had nothing other than her dress, though the man also had a longsword attached to his belt. This made Ranma blink once more, wondering what was going on.

The child was also wearing a dress, but hers was much shorter than her mother's, considering she was still an energetic child. Both hers and the woman's hair was red, their faces obscured, while the man's hair was black, his face also obscured.

"What do you wanna be when you grow up, Yuriko?"

Suddenly, the little girl was at the man's side, and Ranma finally identified the two adults as the girl's parents.

"I wanna be just like you, daddy! A knight!"

"Ha ha! Good for you!"

"Really now? Hee hee!"

Ranma moved closer, the group moving hand in hand, the daughter in the middle, and Ranma finally froze when she could see their faces.

"That way I can always be at your side, daddy!"

A little girl... who looked...

"I'm looking forward to it!"

... Just like her...

Slowly, she looked to the mother. And yes, it was as she feared.

Ranma stared at the happy portrayal of herself, wearing an elegant dress while holding the little hand of her daughter. Her redheaded daughter.

A beautiful redheaded... daughter...

- - - - - - -

Slowly, Ranma could feel herself returning to the waking world, and she blinked. It was very early, the sun barely filtering its rays into the room through the window shutters. Blinking to clear the cobwebs, she bolted upright, looking around frantically.

Hers and Mousse's room at the shrine. She sighed in relief. Although...

Ranma gulped nervously as she lowered the sheets to the bed from around her, looking over at her beloved Mousse. She smiled softly, before lowering her hand towards his hair to play with.

His... black... hair...

Suddenly, Ranma flinched and pulled her hand back slowly. She had to know...

Quickly getting dressed, she set out for an errand.

- - - - - - -

"Ranma? What are you doing up so early?"

Mousse had awoken when Ranma had returned, her face pale as a ghost, her body trembling. At first, Mousse thought something bad had happened, and was about to ask what it was when he found something pushed into his hand.

Looking down at it, it took him several long moments to realize what he was holding. And several moments after that for the implications to sink in. "Uh..."

"Mousse... I... I'm pregnant..."

- - - - - - -

To Be Continued...

- - - - - - -

A/N: My excuse for the long wait? Well, my excuse is quite the good one. There were no computer problems, no time factor issues. I started college, and also, I wanted to get the portrayal of this chapter and scene done well. I was not going to upload the chapter if it did not sound good to me. nods sagely

Well, hope you enjoyed! And sorry for the wait! 


	11. Dreams Saga Conclusion

Path of Peace

By RankoSaotome

Disclaimer: Ranma Saotome and the Nerima Wrecking Crew are copyright of Rumiko Takahashi. I, in no way, shape, or form, own any of the characters used in this art of fandom.

Author's Notes: I live... apparently...

- - - - - - -

Part 10 I'm a Man and a Woman

- - - - - - -

Going with the silver flow;  
Of river wide and current deep and slow;  
I rest my wings made to soar;  
But can I fly anymore?

The river, it goes ever on;  
Can heart keep pace;  
Rushing swollen till dawn;  
Now, I shake off weariness;  
And go to meet what I can't guess

The heart has;  
These secret currents deep and without guide;  
To find out;  
Where they will lead I take the plunge eyes wide

I like to know where you're from;  
And where you are going to want to travel on

Now I stretch out my wings again;  
And take back what I have said

The heart has;  
These secret currents deep and without guide;  
To find out;  
Where they will lead I take the plunge eyes wide

"Current"  
Opening Song to Suikogaiden, Volume 1

- - - - - - -

It had been a week and a half since the revelation that she was pregnant, and frankly, Ranma was still at peace with herself. She had been surprised at how little time she'd needed to figure out that she wanted to have the baby. She had thought that there would be a mental and spiritual war between her male and female sides, but... She found he was oddly understanding.

From the female, she got the will of a mother.

From the male, her martial arts code; Protect the weak and helpless.

They were in perfect agreement. You could not get more helpless than an unborn baby. Her male side seemed to be weakening more and more slowly, as if it were fading. Then, when she would think the female side would get stronger, it would pool its strength, to support the male side. She felt odd by that, not able to understand why when she was now fully a woman.

A woman. Not a girl as she had been... Mousse turned her into a woman that day not so long ago. And now, she was a woman carrying a child, if undeveloped for now, and she could not raise a single feeling of distaste for it. In fact, she felt strangely content and even revelled in the knowledge that she would, in a matter of nearly a year, be a mother. She didn't even know whether her child was male or female, yet she knew that no matter what, her love for her child would be unconditional, a polar opposite of how it was with her own parents.

She would be there for her child, whether in rain or sunny weather, come storms and floods, come good times and bad, even if she had to face death to do so. She would not be her own mother nor her own father, if only using their example of what not to do. In that way, she thanked her parents for being irresponsible idiots.

Right now, though, she was sitting before Tadauri-san, though he'd told her to simply call him Rando, having just come out of her meditation for the day. She'd been in her trance for well over two hours, if the simple clock she peered at from the corner of her eyes was to be believed.

"How do you feel, Ranma-chan?" The name did not even phase her, though it had annoyed her to no end a while before when she was still with the Tendos. She simply hated being called it then, but now, she accepted the reference with grace, though it was still taking some getting used to.

"Confused... I feel as if the cloud over my mind has only cleared in a few spots, but placed overcast on areas that were clear prior. For every question answered, it seemed that the puzzle I was carefully building was getting bigger still, and the pieces smaller and far more vast in numbers."

Rando nodded as he stood. Ranma noticed, but remained silent, knowing very well he was contemplating some advice or a possible solution. She'd learned quickly that simply waiting and remaining silent was far more helpful than getting angry or demanding answers. The back of her right hand still stung from the last time he'd rapped her knuckles with a wooden stick for misbehaving, and that had been last week.

"Maybe you are approaching it wrong. Maybe instead of simply seeking answers, you must take time to understand your questions as well." His words were confident, straight, and sensible to Ranma, who could only turn thoughtful at the possibilities. And yet, she still puzzled over the deeper meaning, that maybe her questions weren't as simple as she thought.

"Let me ask you something, for example. You have told me much of your past. Right now, do you think you are a man or a woman?" She looked up, her eyes half-lidded, though she said nothing, just simply gestured to herself.

"I don't think a man would have breasts... Or... menstruation cycles..." She deadpanned, though she said the last part in a low voice. Still, it did bring a chuckle from the old priest's lips, and earned her another rap on the knuckles from his stick. "Ow!" She cried in indignation, cradling her already wounded hand in the crook of her arms to avoid further punishment from the divine oaken paddle.

"Behave, young lady. It may have been funny, but you know very well I do not like when you take up that tone of voice. Understood?"

"Yes, Rando-kun..."

"Good, now, here is another question to make you consider it more seriously. What do you believe my question means? Is it just a matter of gender, or is it something deeper? There are many more things to being a man or a woman rather than your physical form, after all. Consider this, Ranma-chan, and perhaps you may be able to solve the question."

And, with all said and done, Rando walked away, leaving the redhead to ponder his meaning. Of course, Ranma opted not to stick around, retreating for the roof, a place she'd been many times since her arrival in Nerima, granted it was a different roof. Staring up at the sky, she could not help but to think back.

'What makes a man and a woman, huh?' She thought, her gaze remaining upon the sky. Looking back, she acknowledged, she'd relied on Mousse in her fragile state a little too much, something very unlike herself, and she continued to watch the sky. And there, she thought back on all the people she knew, and known, and compared.

'No two people are alike...' She eventually surmissed with a nod. 'There is no single feature, other than anatomy, in which two people are alike... So... is there any characteristics that define the two genders?' She wondered, watching the clouds move along as she considered further. 'Not physically, Rando-san said... Emotionally is the same... And personality... Is there really no characteristic that defines the two? Is there really no line between us... or is there...?'

For all her faults, Ranma was no idiot. She knew the world was cruel and unforgiving, and that rape was a truth to women. But, also, weren't men sometimes also subjected to rape, despite the belief otherwise? Didn't men bleed the same as women, have the same brains, the same life to live to the best they could? The wish to be somebody special? The want to be more than their parents wished? To leave a unique mark on the world?

"We're really... not all that different, are we...?" Deep down, she admitted it to herself, and suddenly, as if by the magic she knew so often, a thought dawned. "There's only a few physical differences... All this... is not something women suffer alone... Men do too... Perhaps at lower levels, but they do..." And, suddenly, she could not find enough feeling in her to fear, nor to smile, nor to cry or even to laugh. For once in her life, Ranma felt her mortality, and knew, without a doubt, that Ryouga was not the one to steal her innocence, her life.

Was she ever innocent? Was her life ever really her own? Or was she merely on borrowed time all her life, since birth? Where was the mark she would be leaving on the world? Could she even leave a mark, unsure of her own identity? Was this a battle she could win?

At the final, a small spark erupted, one not seen in a while. And as the little Ranmas and Rankos of Ranma's body hurried in their deminative, chibified manner, the spark lit once more, then grew. Slowly, a flame once entinguished by rape, relit, and the little chibis cried out in success. The flame grew, and the cries grew louder and more excited. Soon, it happened.

"My... name is Ranma... And I... don't lose."

The will to fight, to live, and to survive, had been revived.

"I am not a man or a woman... I am a man AND a woman. I am ying and yang, and no one can steal that from me. Not Ryoga, not Akane, not Genma, nor Nodoka. Nabiki cannot steal it, Akane cannot insult it. It cannot be coddled, and it cannot be broken. I am... I am myself. And damn be to anyone who tries to tell me otherwise!" Ranma screamed to the heavens as she stood, the shrine priestess' form being engulfed in something rarely seen these days... Her battle aura, a bright blue once more.

"I will settle it all. I realize now my fight isn't over yet. And to all of Nerima, be warned... I will build a place to call my own, my mark on the world... Both for me, for my beloved, and for my child! Nerima, this is not over! My name is Ranma, and I DO NOT LOSE!!!"

- - - - - - -

Somehow, this fic has taken an unexpected turn when I first began it. I have recieved words from many that this Ranma is not Ranma, and it could be handled better. Thus, I have pondered long and hard on how to recapture the feeling that this is Ranma and not an OC named Ranma. And it hit me of what I had here. This may be considered not just an OC, but as a Ranma who lost his way, lost his path in life. So, by writing in a simple question, I tried to see where RANMA would take the question, if he'd been lost from his way. He would, in typical Ranma style, refind the will to fight, even if it made no sense. Because, hey, that's how Ranma is. It doesn't always have to make sense to him to fight back.

But on how this fic lost its way is simple. In the beginning, I had a beginning and an ending. But no middle. Oh, sure, I had an outline of things that should happen, but going through the personalities of those Ranma knows, none of them would give up so easily. So, with that in mind, I begin here, where Ranma will not wait to be confronted, but move to confront, unusual for Ranma's character, but I hope to begin to recapture the spirit of Ranma Saotome, while keeping alive the Ranma he has become in this story. I hope the upcoming Ranma will resemble the Ranma of the canon once more as she begins to regain her path enough to close the Ranma Saotome chapter of her life, and begin to forge her own as Ranma, a mother. 


End file.
